the bdsm slave
by 1knowr1ght
Summary: Olivia, is a bdsm slave who got sold to our favorite mind reader, Charles Xavier. he renames her and shows her who's boss. Logan comes and risks her life because Charles wouldn't help, Olivia is class 6 mutant but never uses her powers until now...
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000004170 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000004154

Olivia's pov

here it is my graduation, wear I get sold to a master. Om dressed in a tight see-through white top thats 2 sizes too small, a very-very short skirt and stilettos, no one is aloud to wear underwear if your being sold so im going commando. Im up next, when my name is called, someone comes and takes me by the lead and drags me on stage, "this young female, brown hair and stormy grey eyes, is submissive to no end, do I hear $50," and the rest was a blur, next thing I know I hear a bang and,"sold to the man in the corner for $205,000." and i'm drug of stage to a guy with brown hair just above the soldier, light blue eyes, a small beard and a moustache.

I'm roughly shoved toward the man who just bought me. I stand about ½ a meter away from him, I afore him my lead which he takes, then he drags me away. We get into a rental car and we go off to the airport and into a private jet.

During the flight, he asks,"do you play chess, olivia?", I look up and nod. "good"

he sets out a chess board and chess peaces. "ladies first" he says politely, I pick up a peace and move it, "lets play 20 questions." he says and I nod, "you first" he says moving a peace as well "alright, whats your favourite food?" I reply in my british accent, "lemon and herb chicken, you?" I reply with, "I don't know." he looks confused. "please explain" he commanded, "the trainees had to stay skinny so we weren't given to much food, but we where taught to cook."

the rest of the plain ride happened this way. When we got to our destination, I saw it was a mansion. "it was only me who lived here, then I opened a boarding school, but when war struck I had to shut down the school." he said, "now its just me and hank"

He turns around and looks at my collar and clothes, then turning around again muttering "not tight enough and not revealing enough." he grabs my lead and pulls me upstairs to a room that is filled with clothes, pulling me towards a very slutty clothes section ,stops and says,"strip" he looks through the clothes as I strip, he pulls out a corset, "whats your bra size?" he asks "38ii" he nods and gives me a corset "you are not aloud with out this on unless I say so or i'm fucking you." he says, "you are only aloud to calla me master or sir, if you are fucking another male that I have not ordered you to, then I will punish you, and if you speak out of turn or reply when I have not told you to answer then I shall punish you understand?" he says, I wait till he says answer, he then smirks,"good girl" he prises, when I have my corset on i'm given a leather garter belt. When i'm dressed he looks me over and takes of my collar, "you shall not where cheap filth in my presents," he takes out a leather collar and nipple clamps, "put this on and don't ever take it off, I want the world to know you're my whore, my cock sucking whore my bitch, my bitch." he says as I put it on and attach it to my nipples. "good girl, now follow me" he says, grabbing a lead and connecting it to my collar, dragging me away.


	2. Chapter 2

charles' pov

I pull Olivia by her new lead towards the play room, her new room, It has every sex toy imaginable,and I shall use some on her. We walk in and I command her,"sit on the table, on your knees, legs apart so I can see your pussy." she submissively does as she is told, I smirk at her slutty form, "you're a very good girl, Olivia, you keep this up and you shall be rewarded" I praise, I walk over to my bondage and bdsm set and grab my hog tie restraint, a ball gag harness and a vibrator. I push her on her front and hog tie her. I grab the ball gag harness, put it in her mouth and strap it up. I put the vibrator on and say," i'm going to leave this room and when I come back I want their to be a massive puddle of your cum everywhere"

(2 hours later)

when I came back to the play room, I saw Olivia in puddle of her own cum. "well, look who's a good girl, Olivia, would you like a reward?" I wit till I get a reaction, when it doesn't happen, I smirk, "answer, slave" she nods, moaning. "good girl," I say taking off her restraints, "on your hands and knees, slave, your new name is slave, you will answer to that and only that!" when she's on her hands and knees, I undo my trousers and go behind her, "moan and you will be punished" I say, thrusting into her ass. I can hear her breathing hitch, trying to not moan. "you're so tight, slave." I grunt thrusting harder into her, I can hear her whimpering as I pounded harder and deeper in her ass, but never faster. "do you want me to go faster, slut?!" I growl, when I don't get a reply I pound in her faster. Soon, I start to cum, "cum slave!" I shout, we cum together.

Once we are done I say "good slave, you have been a very good girl, now follow me." we walk to the closet and I undo her corset and put her in a very slutty french maids custom, I want you to clean my study, and make it slutty, when you're done I want to be so hard I will want to fuck you up against the wall."

I take her lead and lead her to my study where she cleans up like the slut she is. When she's done the room is so clean you could eat off the floor, that reminds me, I go downstairs and get a small amount of food for the slut. I go to my study and push her on her knees and dump the food on the floor, "eat the food, you must be hungry" I say taking out her gag, she doesn't use her hands, she just eats off the floor not touching it. When she's done, I push her up against the wall, taking out her vibrator and fuck her hard and fast, biting her nipples near to drawing blood. When we finish, I put her gag in her mouth and put her in the play room, "use any toy you want, but moan and I hear it, you will be punished." I tell her, leaving an locking the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later **

**Olivia's pov**

its been 1 month since I came to master and i'm now the maid, cook and fuck toy for my master. I love it here, at meal times I sit on my knees by master and he puts stuff down to my bowl, which is basically a dogs bowl that has 'slut' on it. Master is drinking and fucking me more, instead of water, when i'm thirsty I have to get some cum from his dick, not that I don't love it and sometimes he gives me water.

When it's time to sleep, I get put in a cage at the end of masters bed. I do get put in the play room, like when he goes out somewhere and he can't take me there. Master may seem mean and cold to some people but he cares so much for me, he comforts me all of the time. He has told me I mean so much to him, and its not just sex and the cooking and the cleaning.

Its lunch time and I cooked masters favourite lunch, I turned around to see a bunch of knifes in front of me, just floating, freaking out I dropped the food and screeched loud, so loud that hank and master come in, they see the knifes and freeze. " can it be?" I hear hank say. I look over to him but his lips aren't moving, "can see help charles open the school again?" I look over to master, "master, whats happening?" I ask, but I then know i'm not actually talking.

Master looks at me in horror, "oh god" he says, "hank, she is powerful, telekinetic and telepathic." hank looks at him in shock "you sure about that?" master looks at him "more than ever," he looks back at me, "liv, come here, there is nothing to be afraid of" I walk over to him, scared, and he wraps his arms around me, I instantly feel safe in masters arms. Then I brake down.

"it's ok, it's all gonna be ok, your fine, your safe" he whispers in my ear. When I calm down, I notice that the room is filled with other people, yet its only me and master. "you ok?" he asks, I look in his eyes. "i don't know"i say as I look down ashamed. He takes me face in his hands and makes me look up, "don't be ashamed, liv. I've met people like you, and actually me and hank are like you. I'm a telepath and hank...we call him beast." he pecks my nose, "we're gonna help you liv, I promise."

later that day there was a knock at the door, when hank opened it, I could hear a gruff voice asking for some 'professor'. Hank tried to close it and the man some how got in he walked up the stairs, towards masters office, towards me. I, some how, use me powers to push him back.

He goes crashing into the stair case and hank transforms into this blue 'beast'. They fight and hank hangs above the man, from the chandelier. Master then comes downstairs with a drink in his hand, "what the bloody hell is going on?" he says sitting down on the stairs, "and get off the bloody chandelier, hank." as hank jumps off the chandelier, I sit near master on the stairs, just far enough away so he can stroke my hair, "now, who are you and why are you in my house?" master asks the man...


End file.
